


What if... Feathertail survived

by Falco123



Series: What if... [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: AWL: means, A While laterTND: means, the next dayThank you for reading and the next part of the series will be coming soon!
Relationships: Feathertail/crowpaw
Series: What if... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182179
Kudos: 1





	What if... Feathertail survived

"Crowpaw," Feathertail whispered then she turned her head and gave Stormfur a long look, it was filled of love and sorrow, her blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. "I can hear the voices clearly now," she murmured, "This is for me to do."  
Then Feathertail bunched her muscles and lept at the cave roof, she dug her claws into one of the giant talons of stone, with a grating sound that sent shudders down everyone's spines. "No!" Stormfur yowled as the rock split and broke away under Feathertail's weight. With a terrified wail she plummeted down, still clinging to the talon, straight at sharptooth. The lion-cat looked up. His throat a growl changed to a scream as he saw the spike coming toward him. At the last moment Feathertail lept off the talon to safety, behind her there was an almighty crash as the talon landed on Sharptooth, he fell writhing to the floor and then fell silent, Sharptooth was dead. Stormfur hurled himself down the wall until he reached Feathertail's side, "Feathertail?" He whisperd, "Feathertail are you alright?" Feathertail lifted her head off the floor with a groan, "Is Sharptooth dead, did I kill him?" Whispered Feathertail, "Yes, you did you killed him," Whispered back Stormfur, "That's good" Whispered Feathertail and she dropped her head back onto the floor and fell unconscious, "Feathertail? Feathertail??" Stormfur looked up and found Squirrelpaw watching him, "Get Stoneteller," said Stormfur.

AWL

"She's suffered a broken leg," said Stoneteller, "She'll be ready to go home in a moon."  
"The clans need us now! The clans need to know what we've found," said Brambleclaw, " Calm down Brambleclaw," replied Tawnypelt calmly, "One or two of us can just stay with Feathertail until she's ready to travel home and the rest of you can go back."  
"Ok, good idea, from the way you were saying 'you go back' I'm guessing that you'll be staying?" asked Brambleclaw, "Yes, I'm staying here with Feathertail, and, Stormfur will stay as well, he wouldn't go back to the clans and leave his sister here even if you forced him," replied Tawnypelt  
"Ok then, the rest of us will leave tomorrow morning," said Brambleclaw

TND

After many goodbyes and a lot of attempts of Crowpaw trying to stay with Feathertail they eventually left, including Crowpaw, and, when Feathertail got well enough to travel, Feathertail, Stormfur and Tawnypelt left back towards the clans.

**Author's Note:**

> AWL: means, A While later  
> TND: means, the next day  
> Thank you for reading and the next part of the series will be coming soon!


End file.
